The Soul Search
by Crystal6162
Summary: When Lord Fear's powers grow even deadlier, Treguard, his friends and three kids from the future are forced to go into the dungeons to rescue a dungeoneer.  Please note that 'Crystal' is a fan-made character and a bigger character in an upcoming fanfic!


**The Soul Search**

"ENTER, STRANGER!" Treguard bellowed.

A new season had begun. Treguard, Pickle, Kully, Crystal and Majita had waited patiently for this one and their patience had finally paid off. A young girl entered the antechamber. She looked just like any other dungeoneer except her eyes were a peculiar grey colour and her brown hair was so long it went past her hips.

"Ooh! Are you sure we didn't accidentally call Rapunzel, Master?" Kully asked curiously.

"Kully, you're insulting our guest!" Treguard said sternly.

"No it's ok. I get stuff like that a lot." said the girl.

"Oh, never mind. Name, age and direction please, young madam."

"Amy Davies, 13 and I'm from Merseyside."

"Merseyside? Where ees that?" asked Majita.

"I think it's on the Wirral, Majita." said Pickle.

"Well done, Pickle. It is indeed," said Treguard. "Now Amy. Please call your advisors."

"Faye, Josie, Danielle."

Three girls appeared on the advisor's bench. After Treguard gave Amy her equipment and the usual lecture (which all his advisors knew off by heart now) she set off into the dungeon.

"Where am I?"

"You're in a room and at the opposite end there are two doors." Josie replied.

"Hmm… a bit dull for the starting room, don't you think Master?" asked Crystal.

"So it is," said Treguard. "But anything can come out of a phase shift, Crystal. On with the quest girls!"

"What door should we go through then?" Danielle asked her fellow advisors.

"Well the adventurer's code said to go right unless told otherwise. So how about we go right?" said Faye.

"Ok then," said Josie. "Amy, sidestep to your right… stop. Now walk forward."

"Where am I now?"

"You're on a moving conveyer belt." said Josie.

"A conveyer belt? It can't be the Corridor of Blades, can it Master?" asked Kully.

"Of course it couldn't Kully. The quest has only just begun."

But he was wrong. A few seconds later, a blade moved slowly towards Amy.

"DUCK!" all the advisors shouted.

"Ha! Talk about speekeng too soon." said Majita with a smirk.

"This is serious, Majita!" said Treguard sternly. "It's too early for the Corridor of Blades to show up."

"Then why has it?" asked Pickle.

"Could it be a trap by Lord Fear?" Crystal also asked.

"I don't know. I'll ask him later." Treguard replied. By now the girls had finished guiding Amy and had now come to the end of the corridor.

"Where am I?" asked Amy.

"Err… you're just in a room. There's no doors or anything." said Josie in surprise.

"There's no items in the room either." said Danielle.

The advisors turned to the other five, but they looked as bewildered as they did.

"Umm… Amy, try holding up the eye-shield." said Faye.

Nothing happened.

"Could it be the end of the dungeon perhaps?" asked Pickle.

"Poppycock!" said Treguard. "My dungeon would never reform to something as stupid as this."

"That's because it hasn't!" a booming voice echoed through the room. "It's merely a mirage created by me."

As a shock to everyone, Lord Fear entered the room, but instead of his usual sarcastic face, he looked very serious.

"Lord Fear! What are you playing at now?" shouted Treguard.

"Sorry Treguard. I'm not in the mood for arguing with you today," said Lord Fear, barely giving him a second glance. He seemed more interested in Amy.

"Ah! You must be Amy! I was hoping for a boy to come but I can't delay any longer, you'll have to do." The mage circled Amy once, chuckling.

"You listen everybody! Since the last phase-shift, my powers have grown a lot stronger. I can still do lame stuff, like this." Lord Fear gave Amy a small flick that made her say 'oww'. "But now I can do even worse things… like this!"

The next thing that happened horrified everyone. It caused Kully, Crystal and Majita to scream, the advisors and Pickle to gasp in horror and Treguard to look more overwhelmed than he ever had been before.

Lord Fear had taken Amy's helmet off and thrown it away like a piece of trash.

Now he'd gone and done it. Treguard was about to explode with fury and rage. The Opposition had just broken the most important rule in all of Knightmare's history. Amy was looking terrified herself. She stepped back as to run away but Lord Fear grabbed her arms firmly. "Oh no you don't." he said sternly.

Treguard finally exploded. "LORD FEAR! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"You'll see eventually." said Lord Fear, un-phased at Treguard's anger, which was making all his assistants tremble. He just stared at Amy, who seemed to be trapped by his gaze.

"Say goodbye to your body, my dear." he finally said. Light then engulfed Amy. It slowly began to shrink into a small white orb, which then rose from her body and flew through the wall. Amy then drooped her head. Her eyes were still open, but everyone could tell that something had disappeared from them. They all stared, horrified. Until Crystal finally said, "Her soul… I think Lord Fear just sucked her soul out!"

"You guessed right, kitten whiskers," said Lord Fear. "That's the first part of my plan done, now time to put the rest of it into action. Chow!"

Lord Fear disappeared in a flash, along with Amy's body. Treguard knew there was no time to waste. He got straight out of his seat and called Hordriss, who appeared on the magic mirror along with Sidriss.

"Treguard?" said Hordriss. "I thought you were in the middle of a quest. What's wrong?"

"Hordriss. Lord Fear's power has grown more stronger than I thought. He's extracted the soul of our dungeoneer and has stolen her body!" replied Treguard.

"WHAT?" bellowed Hordriss.

"Oh my!" said Sidriss. "I knew Lord Fear could possess people; but extracting their souls?"

"Wait… maybe that's it!" said Crystal, realising something.

"What? You're makeeng no sense." said Majita, confused.

"Well think about it. Lord Fear did say he wanted a boy to come into the dungeon. Maybe he needs to possess someone's body for some reason?"

"Hey… that could be it!" said Kully. "But why use a dungeoneer? He's got all the people who live in the dungeon at his disposal."

"Oh for goodness sakes! We're wasting time discussing this! We'll be right over, Treguard." said Hordriss. In an instant, Hordriss and Sidriss were in the antechamber. "Right we all need to move now. Our first priority will be to find the dungeoneer's soul."

"Ok then. Let's go everyone!" said Treguard making his way towards the portal.

"Hang on! What are we supposed to do?" said Josie. Everyone had forgotten that the advisors were still there.

"Oh yes," said Treguard remembering. "Well it's too risky to just leave you here. We might as well send you home for now."

"WHAT?" they all shouted in unison.

"We can't just leave! This is our friend we're talking about, we have to help her too." said Danielle.

"And anyways, it's going to be hard explaining to her parents that her soul's just been extracted by an evil mage." said Faye.

"Well you wouldn't survive anyways!" said Treguard annoyed now. "Do we look as if we're made out of Helmets of Justice?"

"Treguard! There is another way," said Hordriss. "We're going to need all the help we can get here. And if I can put a PROTECT spell on these three, then they should be protected against the illusions of the dungeon."

Treguard considered this as the three advisors were looking expectantly at him. And then at last, he gave in.

"Very well then," said Hordriss. "Spellcasting! P-R-O-T-E-C-T!"

The girls glowed green for a few seconds and then the light faded.

"They should be safe now. Lets go everyone!"

Everyone entered the portal.

They were all in the same room that Amy started in.

"I'm not taking a chance going through the Corridor of Blades, Master." said Pickle.

"Well I don't think we should all go left," said Treguard. "Amy's soul could be anywhere. I think we should split up into two groups of five."

"Good idea, Treguard," said Hordiss.

They sorted themselves out. The people going to the left were Hordriss, Pickle, Kully, Danielle and Faye; and the people going to the right were Treguard, Majita, Crystal, Sidriss and Josie.

"Now that that's sorted," said Hordriss. "I will give each of us a SOUL TRAP spell. If you find Amy's soul then you are to use it at once."

And with that, they all set off.

Treguard's group got through the Corridor of Blades with no problems at all. Then they entered the room where Amy's soul was extracted.

"Ok… now what?" asked Majita.

"Err…" Treguard was puzzled that the room was just a dead end. "See if you can find anything unusual."

Now that everyone had something to do, Treguard began to observe Josie, since he had only known her for a few minutes. She looked the same age as her friends, but seemed to be the most charming out of all of them. Her hair was black but most of it was raised on her head like a ball cut in 2 halves. The rest of it was done up in neat pigtails. She wore quite a bit of makeup and her eyes were a dazzling green colour, which on closer inspection looked similarly like Crystal's eyes.

"Hold on a minute!" said Josie suddenly. "Didn't Lord Fear say this room was just a mirage?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sidriss.

Josie ran up to the far wall and placed her hand on it. Then all of a sudden, her hand went right through it!

"Wow! Good thinking, Josie." said Treguard.

"This looks like a simple MIRAGE spell," said Sidriss. She pointed her wand to the wall and said something that no one could understand. Then the wall vanished. The next room shocked everyone.

"These are the Sewers of Goth!" said a surprised Crystal. "How did we get here?"

Hordriss's team had entered into what looked like a clue room. There was a table in the middle with lots of items on it.

"I've never seen so many items before," said Pickle and he was right. He did a quick count and there were fifteen items on the table: a red, yellow and green gem, a horn, a pocket watch, some rope, a bottle of dungeon juice, a dagger, a crossbow, some 'Paralyse' powder, a red and blue key and three different shaped mugs.

"How can we choose just two out of all of this?" asked Kully.

Whilst they were deciding, Hordriss took a better look at Faye and Danielle. They both looked the same age, but Faye was almost as tall as Pickle. She had blonde hair that was in a bob and hazel eyes. Danielle also had hazel eyes but her hair was an orangey brown colour that went past her shoulders and she was slightly taller than Kully.

"I think the 'Paralyse' powder might be useful. It certainly stands out from the rest of the items." said Faye.

"Well that's one then," said Danielle. "do you think one of the keys might be useful?"

"Hmm… I sense danger in that red key. Lets take the blue key." said Hordriss.

Faye took the two items and placed them in her pocket. Just as she did this, the room began to get darker.

"Oh no! This must be a trap!" shouted Kully.

"Hurry everyone!" said Hordriss as they all ran through the door.

Back in the Sewers of Goth, Treguard's team weren't making much progress. They'd been walking for about ten minutes and they couldn't find anything. But then…

"Look! It's a scroll!"

Sidriss picked up the scroll and began to read.

"It says 'Her soul will wander for all eternity.' Could this mean Amy's soul?"

Josie looked completely shaken by these words. But then she snapped out of it. "No! It can't be! It must be Lord Fear trying to put us off."

"Or it could be a warning," said Treguard. "No matter. We won't let this put us off Josie. We will save Amy!"

"Ok, I trust you." she replied. But just as she said this, a goblin horn sounded.

"What? Why of all times?" said Crystal appalled.

Raptor and two goblins came walking towards them.

"Well then," he said. "We've had the odd person to catch before. But five people? That's a record! Gripper and Rhark won't go hungry tonight."

The two goblins giggled and moved towards the five.

"Err excuse me? You're not really the man of the century are you?"

It was Josie. Everyone was staring at her as if she'd gone mad. She moved towards Raptor with an angry look on her.

"We're trying to save my friend here and we really don't need you holding us up. How would you feel if you were trying to save your boss and I pounced on you with some shrivelled up pixies, eh?"

"Well technically speaking miss, these are gob…"

"Err I haven't finished yet!" she said. "Why don't you just go back to your boss, tell him to shove those goblins up his backside and GET LOST!"

Raptor just stared at her for a while. And then he just ran off with Gripper and Rhark. Everyone was gob smacked at what Josie had just done. But then Majita broke the silence.

"Why can't all dungeoneers bee like that? It would make thee game a whole lot eeasieer!"

Treguard couldn't even reply to that. He couldn't get over the fact that a thirteen-year-old girl had just scared Raptor off with a big gob full. She was just as worse as Elita.

"Err… I guess we should go." he finally said and they all set off.

Hordriss and the others had been wandering from room to room for about half an hour. They entered a big dark room with a blue door at the end of it.

"See? I knew a key would be useful!" said Danielle.

As they all headed to the door, Faye spotted something. As soon as she realised what it was she went as white as a sheet.

"Amy!"

She ran towards her and the others ran after her. She was right. It was Amy. She tried to grab for her, but she couldn't. There was something protecting her and no one could touch her.

"Well we've made a start," said Hordriss. "we've found her body at least."

"But she's not even awake!" said Pickle. "She must be still soulless."

"You're wrong, elf," replied Hordriss. "She does have a soul, but it isn't hers. Crystal was right."

"No!" Kully shouted. "Are you telling us that Lord Fear's soul is in her body?"

"Unfortunately, yes." he said.

Danielle and Faye were horrified. Their enemy was standing in front of them in their friend's body.

"But why isn't she… he conscious?" asked Faye.

"Lord Fear's in a state of transience. He's traversing the dungeon but is still in Amy's body. He's most likely trying to find the others. We need to find them and see if they have found her soul yet."

"But how can we move Amy's body if we can't even touch her?" asked Danielle.

Hordriss raised his hand up to Amy/Fear and said "Akram Levasica!"

Her body rose from the floor and hovered there.

"Pickle," Hordriss said. "make sure her body keeps following us."

The elf nodded, confused. But as Hordriss began to move, so did Amy/Fear.

"Faye. Give me the key."

Faye handed the key to Hordriss and they all got out of the room.

They all heard a sob. Everyone turned to see someone walk through a door.

"Was that Amy just then?" asked Sidriss.

"Her soul at least, yes Sidriss." Treguard replied.

"Well why are we standing here? We need to get her!" said Josie.

They all ran through the door. They were all relieved that the next room wasn't another part of the Sewers of Goth. It had three doors at the end of it. On the left, they all saw Amy's soul crying against the wall.

"Amy!" Josie shouted and ran towards her. Amy turned her head to see who it was, and then turned her whole body to her and gave a small smile to Josie. Now that she was distracted, Treguard quickly cast the spell.

"Spellcasting! S-O-U-L T-R-A-P!"

A sphere shaped shield appeared around Amy and then disappeared. Amy reached her arm out and touched the shield, making part of it reappear and then disappear. She was completely trapped.

"That's her soul caught," said Crystal. "now we just need her body."

As soon as she said this, the other group appeared through the right doorway with Amy's body.

"Well done Treguard!" said Hordriss when she saw Amy's soul.

"Same to you Hordriss!" said Treguard when he noticed Amy's body.

"About this, we have some good news and some bad news. The bad new is that Lord Fear has possessed her body like Crystal had thought. The good news however is that he's in a state of transience. So now we can extract Lord Fear's soul out of Amy's body without him knowing."

"You'd better do it quick then before he does find out!" said Josie.

Hordriss snapped his fingers and Amy/Fear stood back on the ground again. "Stand back everyone." Everyone stood back. Hordriss raised his arm to Amy/Fear and began to chant something.

"Treguard." Crystal got Treguard's attention. "What's he doing?"

"He's chanting a spell, Crystal." he replied. "It slowly exorcising Lord Fear's soul out of Amy's body."

Suddenly, Amy's eyes snapped open. "Blast you, you old man!" said Lord Fear through Amy. He threw a fireball at Hordriss, which narrowly missed him. "You think you could have just pulled me out like that? It's a good thing I came here to look for Treguard after Raptor's report. Now you'll all regret trying to ruin my plan!"

All the girls (apart from Crystal and Josie) were trying to hide behind Pickle who was trying to hide behind them. The other four stood their ground, although they did find it quite scary having Lord Fear's voice coming from this once harmless girl.

"What are your plans Lord Fear? Why do you need Amy's body?" asked Treguard cautiously.

"To rule a new dungeon!" said Lord Fear. "I'd told you I'd gotten stronger, and now I'm going to put my new powers to use. I'll go forward to the girls' time and pretend to be Amy. I can easily change my voice. Then I'll find where the dungeon was and revive it so I will be the new ruler! You can keep this dungeon if you want Treguard, I don't care anymore. You'll forget about me anyway. I'll make you all forget about me and what happened here today. Wouldn't you like that? You won't have to worry about me destroying dungeoneers anymore Treguard. You can make them play the game without any worries at all."

"I don't want that Lord Fear!" shouted Treguard. "All I want is for you to get out Amy's body and forget about this plan of yours. It won't work!"

"Fine! You had your chance! Say goodbye to a peaceful dungeon and hello to the afterlife!"

Lord Fear shot a massive fireball at Treguard. Treguard was too shocked to even move.

"LOOK OUT!"

He felt someone shoving him and then a scream. He looked to see Josie lying on the floor, unconscious and badly burnt.

"Damn it you little brat! Why did you get in my way?"

Danielle and Faye screamed with shock and horror. Their friend had defended Treguard, but now she was dying.

"NOOOO!"

It was Amy's soul. As she screamed, the shield around her shattered into pieces. She flew towards Lord Fear.

"How dare you do that! Get out of my body now and stop this infernal plan!"

"Oh yeah?" said Lord Fear. "Why don't you make me?"

"I can help," said Faye. She threw a small amount of 'Paralyse' powder at Lord Fear and Amy's body became rigid. Lord Fear tried desperately to move but he was completely immobilized.

"Bring it on!" was what Amy said next. She flew into her body at high speed and Lord Fear yelled. Amy seemed normal for a second, but then she grabbed her head and both Lord Fear and Amy were there inside her.

"You're too weak to get me out!"

"Oh yeah? Just watch me, Fear!"

"You little… cower beneath me!"

"No! I'm fed up of running from you!"

"You get out or else!"

"As if! Go back to your own body and stay in it!"

"!"

Amy's head flew back and a dark orb rose from her body.

"I'll get you all!" Lord Fear's voice echoed through the room and then the black orb disappeared in to thin air. Amy fell to her knees, exhausted. Everyone ran to her and asked if she was ok.

"Never mind me! What about Josie?" she replied.

They all turned and ran to Josie. Hordriss checked her pulse.

"She's still alive. She can still be saved."

Hordriss gently touched her arm and as she glowed red, her wounds healed and she woke up. The girls all hugged each other and cried. Pickle, Crystal, Kully and Majita all hugged each other as well. Hordriss and Sidriss did the same.

"Enough of the hugging now!" shouted Treguard. "We all need to get back to the castle. Spellcasting! T-E-L-E-P-O-R-T!"

Within an instant, everyone was back at the castle.

"Girls," said Hordriss. "For all that you've been through, you deserve these."

Hordriss cast a spell and four certificates and fright-knights appeared. Hordriss gave them to the girls one by one.

"Amy, for your bravery in all this and how you overpowered Lord Fear; Danielle, for your very helpful suggestions; Faye, for your sharp mind and quick thinking; and last but not least, Josie, for your courage and sacrifice to help Treguard."

All the girls were pleased and were smiling from ear to ear.

"Before you go though," said Treguard. "I want to say thank you to all of you. Now we know Lord Fear's strength and we'll figure out how to overcome it eventually. And also, thank you Josie for what you did."

Josie went a bit red.

"You're welcome Treguard."

"Ok," Treguard said. "Spellcasting! H-O-M-E!"

And that's the end of the story. I know what you're thinking now: how do I know all this? Well… let's just say even though I missed a bit of it, my good friends filled me in on what they did. And we'll never forget the big adventure we all had.

~Amy


End file.
